Peter Pan: Meant to Be
by naomi-in-neverland
Summary: Goes along the same storyline as Peter Pan, except stuff happens that is completely different. Like the ending. And Wendy's actually nearly fifteen, and so is Peter. Peter&Wendy lovers, I recommend. R&R!
1. Meeting Pan

**Peter Pan- Chap 1. Meeting Pan**

Somewhere in London on one starry night, was a house that belonged to the Darling family.

Every night a magical boy named Peter Pan would come to the Darling house, and listen to the girl his age there at the window of the nursery. He visited this house because the family believed in him, and the girl told enchanting stories to two boys that looked similar to her, and a lot of the stories were about him.

"Cinderella was in a chivalrous sword fight, against.. against.." Wendy Darling stopped her story and roleplaying, frowning slightly. Her brothers, Michael and John, sat staring expectantly at her.

"Against who, Wendy?" Michael asked excitedly.

Recognition dawned on Wendy's face, and she enthusiastically shouted, "Hook!" as she brandished her hand in a hook shape.

"He swiped after Cinderella with his iron hook, but she was too fast for him. And she could fly. She flew upwards to the Lost Boys who were tied up on deck, and set them free," Wendy had a glint in her eye, as she settled down on the floor with her brothers. "Her sidekick, Tinkerbell, was a fairy, so she was able to make the Lost Boys fly. They flew away quickly, Hook shouted in the distance as a mischievous crocodile tick-tocked after Hook's ship." Wendy finished her story just as her mother and father walked into the room.

As Mr Darling was saying goodnight to the boys, Mrs Darling led Wendy out of the room.

Wendy's Aunt Millicent was standing there, waiting for the two. Wendy sent Mrs Darling a questioning look, just as Aunt Millicent said, "Wendy, last night when I asked you to turn around so I could appraise you, I noticed something."

Wendy looked at her mother again, who was smiling. "Oh?" Wendy said, looking at her aunt.

"Yes. You have a woman's chin. A kiss."

Wendy gasped, and quickly moved her hand to her face. Disbelief was etched onto her features.

Aunt Millicent smiled, and took Wendy's other hand. "You are growing up now. You're almost fifteen. You must have your own room, and spend more time with me."

Wendy was shaking her head, opening and closing her mouth. _No.. I don't want to grow up.._

"No! I-I can't! I want to stay in the nursery, with John and Michael!" Wendy protested.

Aunt Millicent frowned. "No such thing will happen."

Wendy felt tears spring to her eyes. "B-but,"

"No buts!" Aunt Millicent interrupted rudely, an angry spark in her eyes. Wendy's parents aren't always the nicest to her or her brothers. Nor is Aunt Millicent, but they have to put up with it. Even the occasional beatings. Wendy has a bit of a black eye now, and a cut lip. All she'd done was politely ask if she could have a cup of milk before bed. Her family may believe in Peter, but that doesn't mean they like him. Apart from John and Michael.

Freely crying now, Wendy shouted, "I refuse!"

Aunt Millicent looked absolutely outraged, and drew her hand back to slap Wendy hard across the face.

She did, and attracted the attention of John. "Wendy!" he called.

"Shut up!" Mr Darling scolded, and booted Nana, their dog, out of the nursery's room.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling, this will be your last night in the nursery. Tomorrow you will sleep in your own room, whether you like it or not." Mrs Darling said, and then grabbed her husband's arm and swept downstairs to attend the party they were about to leave for.

Aunt Millicent was babysitting, so she went downstairs after sending Wendy a warning glare.

The sobs wracking Wendy's body kept her up all night, and she barely even heard the window open to the nursery.

She sat up quickly, momentarily glancing at John and Michael asleep in their beds, and then moved her gaze away to the window,

There, much to her surprise, was a boy around her age. Only he was flying.

Wendy gasped out loud, and seemed to scare the boy a bit, because he started to fly out the window. Wendy scrambled out of bed quickly.

"No, wait! Please!" her voice seemed to have an effect on the boy, because he turned around slowly and flew back into the room, landing swiftly on his bare feet. It was only then that Wendy realised what he was wearing.

Leaves entwined whereabouts needed covering, messy, caramel-coloured hair and a charming smirk. Wendy was lucky she didn't topple over at the sight of him just then.

The boy bowed down, and Wendy hastily did the same.

"My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Wendy said excitedly.

The boy looked confused at such a long name, but nevertheless told his own. "Peter. Pan." He said, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest proudly.

Wendy stood gaping. _Peter Pan?_

"I know you!" Wendy cried, moving over to Peter quickly. "I tell stories about you!"

Peter backed away, putting his hand on the hilt of his dagger. Wendy saw it and her eyes went wide, and backed off. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Peter eyed her questioningly, but then shrugged and seemed to relax. "I listen to the stories you tell. I tell the boys back in Neverland."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang and Wendy and Peter quickly turned around, to see Nana, the family dog, bounding towards Peter.

Peter's eyes went wide, and he quickly flew towards the window but Nana got hold of his shadow.

Peter flew faster, and managed to shut the window on his shadow, flying off to.. what was the place called again? _Neverland.._

Wendy hastily scolded her dog, and then sent him out of the nursery, closing the door and quickly getting into bed before she got another beating.

It was only then that she saw Peeta's shadow running around her room. She got up quickly, chased after it, and shoved it in her draw.

She was sure he'd come back for it tomorrow night. Until then, she'd have to endure the wrath of her father, and occasionally her mother.

_Come quickly, Peter Pan.._ she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Neverland

_**A/N: Hello, all who is reading! I forgot a disclaimer on my first chapter, so here it is.**_

_**I do not own Peter Pan. Every plot, character and idea belongs to J.M Barrie, the fantastically amazing author. Although this time, in my version of Peter Pan, some of the plots are my idea. By the way, if you've ever seen the 2003 version of Peter Pan with Jeremy Sumpter and Rachel Hurd-wood, this is what I'm writing after. So it's set in the 2003 Peter Pan. So please, enjoy this chapter!**_

**Peter Pan- Chap 2. Neverland**

With a fresh new cut underneath her left eye, Wendy miserably got into the cold, unfamiliar sheets of her bed. She was now in her new room, and immediately missed John and Michael.

She didn't _want_ to grow up, she didn't _want_ to become a lady, and she most _certainly_ didn't want to spend all of her time with Aunt Millicent. That's exactly what she'd been doing, having lady-lessons with her awful Aunt, who felt the need to slap poor Wendy on the bottom at least twice every lesson.

Wendy's plan was to pretend to go to sleep in her dreadfully unchildish room, wearing a tank top and plain white shorts for the adventures she would surely experience, but once her family were settled in bed, she would slip out of her room and into the nursery with John and Michael, where she would hope her knight in shining green leavery would come to rescue her. While she was going over this in her head, she smiled to herself. _I am being quite immature.._

She couldn't care less, though. Immature was exactly what her parents didn't want her to be, so she was all for it.

Once she deemed everyone asleep, she got out of bed and quietly crept to her door. Luckily the doors didn't squeak, for when she pulled it open, no sound was to be heard.

She tiptoed down the hallway, dodging the spot on the floor where she knew creaked, and reached the nursery door with no trouble.

Much to her happiness, the door was opened ajar, so she slipped inside and saw the very boy that had consumed her thoughts for the past twenty-four hours, waiting at the window.

Wendy closed the nursery door, and quickly ran to the thankfully unlocked window, flinging it open and beaming at Peter.

He flew in, signature smirk playing on his lips. "Wendy, I have come for you!"

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy cried. "M-may John and Michael come?"

Peter looked at Wendy questioningly, and she laughed. "My brothers!"

Realisation finally dawned on Peter's face, and he looked almost.. relieved? "Why, of course."

Wendy beamed again, and ran to her brother's beds to wake them up. "John, Michael, wake up! Peter Pan is here to take us to Neverland," John and Michael groaned and turned themselves away from Wendy's cries. "For good!"

At this, Peter quickly went to Wendy and grabbed her upper arm, guiding her to the other side of the room.

"For good? You really mean it?" asked Peter in disbelief.

Wendy looked at Peter confusedly. "Yes, of course. What else did you expect?"

Peter looked excited now. "N-nothing," he replied. Then, hesitating slightly, he put a hand out to Wendy's bruised face, but she flinched away. "Wendy, what happened to your face?" Peter looked genuinely concerned, which was a new feeling for him. He was quite shocked at himself, but quickly dismissed the thought.

Wendy had a faraway look in her eye as she refused to answer Peter, and then she gave a sort of grimace.

Clearing her throat, she says, "Can, uh, we please just wake John and Michael and leave here."

Peter was slightly distressed. Why would a young teenager like her be acting like this? Were her parents not loving? Perhaps they weren't. "Ok." Peter replied, flying upwards and sitting cross-legged upside down on the ceiling. Wendy immediately felt herself smile as she looked up at Peter. He smiled back, and she felt her heart flutter.

Quickly walking back over to her brothers, Wendy started shaking them harder. "Come _on_, you two!"

John sat up in bed, obviously frustrated. "_What_, Wendy?" His eyes wandered to the ceiling, where Peter was still sitting upside down, and his mouth dropped open. Wendy laughed.

"_Now_ do you see, John? Peter's here to take us away for good! Peter _Pan_, to _Neverland!_ Oh, _John_, we won't have to live here in this ghastly place!"

_So that's why she wouldn't speak.._ Peter thought to himself. He flew down to meet John, and bowed down low.

John's eyes were wide, his mouth still open. Then, without warning, he scrambled out of bed and ran at Peter, who looked positively alarmed, and saluted him.

Wendy laughed louder, and then said, "Now all we have to do is wake Michael up."

Peter looked rather reluctant, which made Wendy laugh again, and he stayed back a bit with John staring admiringly at him.

One yawning John Darling and a once-again uncomfortable Peter Pan later, they were ready to leave.

Peter was about to fly out the window when Wendy stopped him. "Peter! H-how do we get to.. to Neverland?"

Peter looked confused for a moment, but then said, "Oh, yeah! You just think happy thoughts and they _lift_," Peter flies upwards and does a somersault. "You into the air!"

John gasps and then quickly jumps onto his bed. "Pirates, swords," he jumps off his bed. "Napoleon!"

It looks for a moment as though he's flying, and John makes a noise of triumph as he flaps his arms in the air. But then he starts to sink, and finally tumbles into the dollhouse.

"John, be careful!" Wendy hisses. "Not so loud!"

Peter laughs, then says, "I just remembered. You need something else.." he scratches his head in contemplation, then clicks his fingers. "Fairy dust!"

"_Fairy_ dust?"

"Fairy dust!" then Peter whistles and a little ball of light comes whizzing in from the window.

On closer inspection, the three Darling siblings saw that it was a fairy. She had golden blonde hair in a pretty little bun, and a pea-green dress. She was absolutely adorable, and her name was Tinkerbell.

Wendy gasped. "An actual _fairy_ is in this very room!"

Tinkerbell stared menacingly at Wendy. Obviously she didn't like seeing other girls around Peter.

Nevertheless, Peter grabbed Tinkerbell, much to the little fairy's angry jingling, and shook her over John and Michael, sending little sprinkles of golden dust over them. They immediately lifted into the air, and Michael whooped and cheered.

Wendy laughed and smiled up at them, and then turned around because she felt Peter tap her on the shoulder. He smiled at her, and held out his hand to reveal the same dust that had been sprinkled on Wendy's brothers. Peter blew the fairy dust in Wendy's face, and instead of having an unpleasant sneezing fit, she merely lifted off the ground like her brothers.

"Wey hey!" John cried happily. "I say, I will have to go to the bathroom before we leave."

"Me too!" Michael interjected, and the boys flew out the room. Wendy hoped they were smart enough to be quiet about it.

Wendy turned to Peter, and he was looking interestedly around her room.

"Uh, Peter," Wendy said, stepping a little closer to him. "I appreciate you taking my brothers and I away from here. I would very much like to give you a.. to give you a kiss."

Peter stared blankly at Wendy, and then held out his hand.

Wendy stared puzzled at it. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give me one."

Wendy stared at Peter, trying to figure out if he was joking or not, and decided to play along with his game. She placed a thimble in Peter's hand, and he looked down at it.

No emotion whatsoever, but Wendy was barely containing her giggles.

"I suppose.. I should give you one now." Peter said slowly.

Wendy smiled. "If you like." Then she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Peter looked at her with a confused expression, and picked an acorn off his leaf clothing. Holding it up to Wendy's face, he cleared his throat.

She opened her eyes quickly and stared at the acorn, just staring.

Then a smile broke out on her pretty face, and she took the "kiss" from Peter. "Thank you."

Wendy ran to her dressing table, and got a chain to put the acorn on. "How old are you, Peter?"

"Can't be too sure. Time means nothing in Neverland. I think fifteen. Wait, yeah. Fifteen." Peter replied.

Just then, Michael and John came in quickly, looking panic-stricken. "Quick! _Go_, we have to leave now! They're awake!"

Wendy's eyes went wide with horror, and she quickly extracted a happy thought from her mind; The first time she saw Peter. That was all she had, for who can have such a happy childhood if you're beaten and hurt for most of it?

Wendy flew up, along with Peter, John and Michael, just as Mr and Mrs Darling, clad in their pyjamas and dressing gowns, burst into the room.

"Get back here!" Mr Darling spat, sprinting to the window, but he was too late.

All he could see now was four specks and a hint of light, flying into the distance.

He gave a cry of outrage and ran out of the room.

Wendy laughed along with her brothers as they flew through the chilly London air. She'd never felt so free.

Wendy was enjoying herself so much she didn't even see Big Ben right in front of her, and she screamed and put her hands up in front of her.

Luckily though, Peter grabbed her arm and swerved her away from the big, clanging building into the safety of space. Yes, they were traveling so fast they could already see poor little Pluto, as small as ever!

Peter told John to hold his ankle, and pass it on.

"Michael, hold onto my ankle!"

"Wendy, hold onto my ankle!"

And they were whooshing at such a speed that Wendy thought her face would fly off. But it was exciting, and Wendy laughed with Peter as John and Michael screamed for all they were worth.

"Hold on as tight as you can!" Peter shouted back at them.

There was a flash of blinding light and then they were all falling, except for Peter, of course, through the air. They landed on some pink, fluffy clouds and took in their surroundings.

Clear, forget-me-not blue sky, pink, fluffy clouds, the beautiful yet eerie sound of mermaids singing below.

This could only be Neverland.


	3. Tink's One Emotion

_**A/N: Aaand here's the third chapter! :DD Any of you have Instagram? My account is second_star_to_right and I have a lot of Peter Pan pictures if you want to check it out. (:**_

_**Anywhoo, enjoy!**_

**Peter Pan- Chap 3. Tink's One Emotion**

_Clear, forget-me-not blue sky, pink, fluffy clouds, the beautiful yet eerie sound of mermaids singing below._

_This could only be Neverland._

Wendy gasped as she spotted the pirate ship. "Oh my, look at it!"

Peter looked at her quizzically. _It's just a pirate ship_, he thought. _Nothing special._

Wendy turned mischievously to him. "Peter, can we go down there? To the pirates?"

Peter wasn't sure. The pirates could be rather dangerous, though he was _not_ scared.

He pondered this for a moment but then heard a loud blast, figuring out just in time that it was a cannonball shot from the pirate ship itself.

Peter quickly pushed Wendy to the side, just as the cannonball broke through the clouds and barrelled towards them at an alarming rate.

Wendy was still blasted into the air and she screamed as she shot upwards, all happy thoughts leaving her mind.

Peter had to fly off to avoid being splattered and John and Michael seemed to be in the same situation as Wendy; the not-having-a-single-happy-thought situation, only they were both hanging onto thin strips of cloud.

"Tink!" Peter yelled. "Tink, help Wendy! I'll get John and Michael!"

What Peter didn't know was that he quite possibly just made the worst decision of his life, because Tink smirked evilly and flew off to the Hide Out.

Now Tinkerbell wasn't an evil fairy. Most of the time she was fairly pleasant, but being so small, she only had room for one emotion at a time.

Tinkerbell jingled around, pulling the Lost Boy's (the inhabitants of the Hide Out, who dressed as animals and fought courageously alongside Peter) ears, waking them up quickly.

Nibs, the eldest Lost Boy, groaned out loud and swatted at Tinkerbell. "Tink, go away! It's not dark out yet!"

Tinkerbell jingled more, which translated into, _Peter's orders! There's a bird, a Wendy bird, coming after us right now! He wants us to shoot the Wendy bird!_

The Lost Boys were up in a flash, and they all saluted Tinkerbell, and then ran around to grab their bow and arrows.

They ran outside, and sure enough, a white figure could be seen 'flying' towards them.

"The Wendy bird." Tootles, the chubbiest yet most loyal Lost Boy, breathed.

"Ready, aim, and fire!" Nibs yelled, directing his arrow in Wendy's direction.

Five more arrows followed his, until Wendy was hit and came tumbling down.

The Lost Boys cheered, and hurried over to the spot where Wendy fell.

Meanwhile, back in the clouds, more cannonballs kept coming so Peter had no choice but to abandon John and Michael, and flew down to the pirate ship.

He fought with the evil Captain James Hook, until a ticking noise could be heard. Almost like a clock was following the ship.

Hook froze in horror, as Peter flew upwards and smirked, flying away but still hearing the hilarious, "_SMEE!_"

Peter laughed all the way down to the Hide Out, but saw that the Lost Boys weren't there. He frowned for a moment, but then decided they must be out.

Peter flew around a bit, when he saw the Lost Boys crowding around something.

"Boys, you'll never guess!" The Lost Boys turned around so fast their necks nearly flew off. "There are new people here, and one of them is a _story-teller!"_ Peter broke off what he was saying as he saw what the Lost Boys were staring at, and found that he couldn't breathe.

There, sprawled on the grass in a heap with her brown locks splayed out, was Wendy Darling with and arrow in her chest.

Peter made a sort of strangled noise in the back of his throat, and dropped to his knees in front of Wendy.

Peter pulled out the arrow and shoved Wendy to his chest, hugging her desperately.

"No.." he whispered disbelievingly. _His Wendy can't have died.. No more stories, no more beautiful smiles, or unusual kisses.._

Peter suddenly looked up with an angry glint in his eye. "Who's arrow?" he demanded.

Tootles gulped, and then cautiously stepped forward. "It was me," he said sadly. Then he pulled his shirt down and said, "Strike, Peter. Strike true."

Peter stared at Tootles for a moment, and then back down at Wendy. Peter laid Wendy out gently and then his eyes moved over to the arrow, and he slowly picked it up.

Standing up just as Tootles got onto his knees, Peter was about to drive the arrow into Tootles' chest, when a pained murmur could be heard from behind them.

Peter whipped around, and fell to his knees at Wendy's side. She stirred slightly, and then stopped. But you could see the little rise and fall of her chest. However weak, she was still alive.

"How..?" Peter trailed off. Then he remembered. _Wendy ran to her dressing table, and got a chain to put the acorn on. "How old are you, Peter?"_

Peter quickly spotted his kiss on a chain around Wendy's neck, and sure enough, there was a hole where the arrow hit.

Peter flew up into the air joyfully and whooped. "She's alive! My kiss saved her! Wendy's _alive!_"

Peter quickly flew down again, and scooped Wendy up in his arms, flying over to the Hide Out and placing her gently on his bed.

He stared fondly at her for a moment, but then noticed her leg was twisted slightly in a funny way.

Panic consumed Peter as he realised that it was broken. _What am I going to do? The boys never break anything.. How will I fix her?_

And then realisation dawned on Peter, and he picked Wendy up and started flying as fast as he could, while trying not to damage her leg more.

Finally, after what seemed like years for Peter, he managed to arrive at where he was heading.

The Red Indian's camp site.

Peter crowed to let the Red Indians and Chief know he was there before entering the campsite, and moved down on foot.

People wearing white tunics embroidered with colourful beads and threads stepped out of high tents, curious expressions on their faces.

When they saw who it was, they smiled and crowed back, walking over to him. And then they saw Wendy, and some people asked others to inform Chief of who was here.

Peter laid Wendy onto the floor and soon afterwards the Chief of the Red Indians came hurrying towards them.

"Haow, Chief." Peter said respectively.

"Haow, Flying Eagle. What has happened?" the Chief asked, with his deep voice, though laced with concern. Everyone adored and respected Peter here in Neverland, minus the pirates of course, because Peter kept the pirates away and, when he was away, it became winter in Neverland, so Peter made a note not to go outside of his home very much, for the sake of the Indians, so they would genuinely care for anyone Peter hung around with or deemed his friend.

"This here is Wendy," Peter started, sitting down beside her. "I've just brought her back from the Mainland, because she wants to stay here for good with her brothers.

"We were on some clouds, and Hook shot cannonballs up. Wendy got blown away, and I had to get her brothers so I got Tink to.. to.." Peter paused what he was saying, and a look of outrage flashed across his features.

Scrambling up, Peter angrily put his fingers to his mouth and did his best whistle while being furious, but it came out as more of a trickle of high-pitched noise.

Nonetheless, the tiny ball of light named Tinkerbell arrived, but upon seeing how angry Peter looked, quickly tried to fly away again.

Peter wasn't having it though. He flew up and grabbed Tinkerbell, putting her up close to his face.

Right now Tinkerbell was frightened, and you could see it. She was shaking and whimpering, but Peter knew how tough she could be so he didn't pay much attention.

"Tinkerbell," Peter spat at her, still suspended in mid air. "Why is it, that when I ask _you_ to take care of Wendy, the next thing I know she's shot down by an arrow from a frightening height and is now sporting a broken leg and _probable internal damage?_"

"Flying Eagle," Chief said. "Please, come down. We can deal with this properly."

Only because he respected him, Peter flew down next to Chief, but never ceased his hold on Tinkerbell.

"Answer me." Peter demanded, less venom in his tone but still angry enough for Tinkerbell to stutter out her answer in jingles.

_I-I tricked the L-Lost Boys into s-shooting her d-down._

Peter's face scrunched up in disgust, and he threw Tinkerbell away into a nearby tree.

"Chief, I banish Tinkerbell from the Hide Out. Forever," Peter stated. "Is that alright?"

Chief looked disapproving, but then said, "It is your Hide Out, Flying Eagle. Do whatever you think is best," Peter seemed content by his decision. "Well, now I suppose we should tend to.. Wendy, was it?" Peter nodded. "I'll call her Wendy Bird, and get my nursing helpers to see what damage has been done." A group of women wearing colourful headdresses and red and blue paint on their faces emerged from tents carrying a board with a piece of cloth on it.

They gently lifted Wendy up, when she stirred slightly. Peter was at her side in a second.

"Wendy? Wendy, can you hear me?" Peter hastily asked. Wendy gave a slight moan of pain, and a tiny speck of blood dribbled from her mouth.

Peter cried out in mental pain and flew away quickly. He obviously didn't know the Chief and his helpers could do wonders with their healing concoctions.

Peter landed on a rock near Mermaid Lagoon and slumped down, drawing his knees to his chest and started to sob, though he tried to suck it up. The sky started to get dark and cloudy, and thunder rumbled overhead, matching Peter's mood.

_Why am I so affected? I barely know her,_ Peter thought to himself.

He sat like that for what seemed like hours, but he couldn't be sure. Except it was getting dark, so Peter decided to head back to the Hide Out.

Much to his surprise, the Hide Out wasn't empty when he arrived. In fact, when he slid down the chute, every Lost Boy was there. Including a certain Wendy Bird.

Peter ran to Wendy, smiling uncontrollably, but his smile vanished when he saw she was still unconscious on the same funny board she was being lifted onto back at the Indian camp.

She looked much better though, her foot was in a strange bandage that looked hard.

_No blood near her mouth,_ Peter grimaced.

A nurse helper was sitting there, maybe waiting for Peter to arrive, because she stood up when she saw him.

"Wendy Bird has suffered a broken leg, as you could probably tell. She also has a concussion from the fall, and several broken ribs. One of her ribs punctured her lung, causing the blood," Peter's eyes were slowly welling up with tears, so the helper hastened on. "S-she, um, also broke a couple of fingers, but those will heal the quickest. We've done everything we can, and she should be fine. She'll wake up at any possible moment, or maybe even hours from now. When she does, just make sure she relaxes. We decided it would be best for her to stay here with you."

Peter nodded all through this, and the helper looked quite relieved to see Peter's eyes clear again. She smiled at Peter one last time and left.

Tootles hesitantly stepped forward, then said to Peter, "I'm sorry again, Peter."

Peter considered Tootles for a moment, and then broke out into a grin. "Ah, it's okay, Tootles. You didn't know. Now, off to bed, you lot!"

The Lost Boys scrambled to bed, and Peter moved over to Wendy a bit closer.

He sat right at her side and stared down at her, fully taking her in.

Her brown, healthy locks lay about her head in waves. Her long lashes made shadows on her porcelain cheeks, and if you looked close enough, you'd see a light sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of her smooth nose.

Peter smiled and put a hand to Wendy's cheek, shocking himself, and then pulling back quickly.

He didn't know what came over himself! He just saw her face, with her full, red lips and clear skin, no matter that she was fourteen years old.

Peter shook himself, took one last look at Wendy, with a secret smile, and went off to bed.

A/N: So, how was it? Good? Bad? I know, the characters are pretty OOC but, hey! It's called fanfiction, right? ;D Anywhoo, so I'm hoping to post at least a 1,000 word chapter every two days. But, if there are any less words, it'll be a chapter every day. And sometimes I'll make the chapters incredibly long, but that'll take two days or something. You see, I mostly write my chapters at school. True story. So yeah! I'm going o make the next chapter over 1,500 words and I'll probably be posting it hopefully tomorrow night but maybe the afternoon after that. So beeee exciiiiteddd, unless I've been deceived and you all completely despise my story. Or worse, no one's even reading it. Um, jokes haha. Thank you to those who have reviewed. It shows that people are reading, which makes me write better, and faster! And I apologize for the length of this Author's Note. Enjoy the next chapter when it comes up, and please review!

-Naomi (:


End file.
